HDN: The Crazy, yet awesome adventure
by LuxObscuras
Summary: Summary: The Mad God of Tamriel, Sheogorath, has been promoted by the Gods and Goddesses of the multiverse, to help protect multiple worlds from imploding on themselves. He accepts the offer, but is in need of assistance. It's true that he's a God, but he can't do it alone; What is he to do? Simple, find some talented(unlucky) individuals to help him in this endeavor.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The Mad God of Tamriel, Sheogorath, has been promoted by the Gods and Goddesses of the multiverse, to help protect multiple worlds from imploding on themselves. He accepts the offer, but is in need of assistance. It's true that he's a God, but he can't do it alone; What is he to do? Simple, find some talented(unlucky) individuals to help in this endeavor. Contains characters from Fairy Tail, Naruto, and OC. Chaos ensues for the three, full of Adventure, Comedy, and Romance.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto, Fairy Tail, and Hyperdimension Neptunia belong to their respective owners: Masashi Kishimoto, Hiro Mashima, and Idea Factory.**

 **Chapter 1: Unlucky Victim #1**

 **First Person POV:**

Who would've thought that the Mad God of Tamriel, Sheogorath would become one of the many deities selected to protect the multiverse. Sheogorath is ecstatic over the fact that he gets to cause so much chaos, of the good variety of course, and save worlds at the same time. Sure, Sheogorath does mind the fact he now has more work to deal with, but he can find himself at least four or so individuals who can help him with protecting the multiverse. Since he's also new to the job, he's tasked with protecting worlds that his vassals hail from, and the world he's tasked to deal with. His advisor gave him ten or so individuals who can become his vassals and he had found his first candidate being one who had lost his mother and father to urban gang violence, is quick to use violence when someone pokes fun at his dead parents, above average grades in terms of academics and physical activities, despite being a main kinesthetic learner, logical second, and social learner as third, he had good potential. But Sheogorath honestly found this person rather boring, but compared to the other candidates, he had greater potential. He smiled at the thought of just how much fun he can get by throwing this guy into a crazy adventure, that is sure to bring chaos, sounds to much of a good opportunity to pass up.

 **Gen Ryuuzaki POV:**

Another boring day has gone by and I still find myself feeling unhappy. Sure, it's true that I come off as a plain and stiff individual. But I can't afford to be childish due to the fact I am living independently, and had been living like this since I was 15 years old. The job that I have right now is store manager of a shopping store called Designers Choice; it's an okay job, and pay is pretty good too. But was it a job I enjoy? Not really, since the only entertainment I was getting is from interacting with my colleagues and employees.

As I began driving down the road in my 2010 Ford Mustang Coupe, I took the time to reflect on what I could have done with my life and what I can do to make it more entertaining. Perhaps I should use my weekend to find what is going on in the city I call home, and see what it has to offer, or use that time to sing songs on my karaoke system and watch something afterwards… Nah, that doesn't sound all that productive, but it could definitely help relieve stress. Maybe, just maybe, someone or something can make this rather plain and simple life more entertaining.

As I was driving, I spotted the 12 story tall condo I was living in and drove into the parking lot. After parking my car into its parking space, I then proceed to walk into the condo. As I pressed the button that would get me to the fourth floor, I started feel that something was going to happen. But I just couldn't figure out why I was feeling like this, and if this feeling is either a good or bad. As I walked out of the elevator, and down the hall to my apartment, the feeling I was getting grew stronger. How strange, why was I getting this feeling? Was someone or something hiding in my apartment? Or is someone following me? I sure hope not, because I don't want to have too deal with a burglar, a homicidal maniac, or even a stalker. I checked to see if anyone had broken into my home, and see or hear anyone near me. I saw no one in the hall, or heard anything suspicious. I checked to see if door is unlocked, and found that my door is indeed locked. So I inserted the key into the door to unlock it so I could walk in get a good meal, search for what I could do for tomorrow's activity, and get the rest I needed for tomorrow's excursion. As I walked in and closed the door, I then went and took my shoes and placed them aside and threw my socks into the laundry bin, discarded my work clothes into there as well and proceeded to my bedroom too put away my work bag. As entered my room, a voice so familiar and loud welcomed me with obvious joy and mirth.

"Hello there, my loyal servant!" The unknown person sitting in my work chair said with smile.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed as fell on my rear.

The person who was sitting in my chair laughed at my reaction with great deal of amusement. I obviously, found myself trying to collect my thought and try to analyze the situation. Before I could even ask a few questions, the unknown man then proceed to introduced himself with so much enthusiasm, it made me question if he was truly aware or not, that broke into my home. Who am I kidding? Anyone should be aware of something like that!

"Allow me to introduce myself! For I am The Mad God, Sheogorath of Tamriel, and you young man have been selected, amongst the many, to become one of the many champions that shall protect the multiverse from the forces of evil, who seek to enslave and destroy worlds! And don't worry! I have already found a few individuals who will also join in this endeavor! Come! We must introduce you to your comrades who shall stand by your side in dealing with the evil doers who wish to do unthinkable things!" Sheogorath exclaimed as he stood up with his spread out wide.

"... Are you by any chance, or perhaps, okay sir? Because I am seriously hoping that you're just on some sort drug right now," I said nervously. Seriously, this guy must be extremely high right now if he claims to be a god, especially from the video-game Elder Scrolls. Sure he looks like him, but it can't be him. I'm no follower of god, or a believer in such things. But if gods/goddesses did exist, then I'll just accept it, after all seeing is believing, unless you ate something that caused you to have delusions that is.

"Hah! You're funny! I like that, especially with such a straight face like that!" Sheogorath said with laughter.

"But it is a serious question though…..," I said.

"Ah who cares? You need to meet your new friends and get ready for an adventure!" The Mad God exclaimed.

Before I could say anything, the man then did something that I thought what was considered science fiction. He somehow created a portal, an actual portal in my 7 foot tall mirror and turned towards me. Before I could even do anything, the man grabbed me by my right arm and threw me into the portal head first.

"Ahhhhhh!" I scream in terror.

This is absolutely ridiculous! I'm literally falling through a damn portal and that bastard thought it was funny! God or not, this asshole is going to get a right hook to face!

 **First Person POV:**

 **Location: Domain of The Mad God, Sheogorath**

As Gen Ryuuzaki is falling through the portal, he took the time he had in it, and try to figure out why he was in such a situation. Sure, he did wish for a life with some entertainment, but to be abducted by a man who claims to be the mad god of Tamriel. Dealing with a god like Sheogorath, obviously said just how screwed his life is going to be. He just hoped that he's not going to have an adventure with anyone crazy.

Before he could even finish that thought, he noticed that at the end of the portal was a room of sorts that had a mattress for flooring, instead of the usual tiles. Which is good for him, because he was not prepared to suffer any sort of injury because some mad god threw him through a damn portal.

As he fell out of the portal and landed on the soft surface of the floor, he carefully got himself up and walk out of the room. As he did so, he was confronted by a woman in a business suit. The women from what Gen could see, had light brown skin complexion, sea green eyes and earth brown hair that reached to her shoulder, is around 5'07" in height but reached 5'10" with her black stilettos.

"Welcome to Sheogorath's mansion Mr. Ryuuzaki," The woman said, " my name is Mirajane Vanderweele, and I am Sheogorath's advisor and counselor for all of those who will work alongside, and/or under him. I hope that your travel wasn't strenuous."

"Oh, uh, no it wasn't at all," Gen said to Mirajane, obviously startled by her normalcy, " But I would truly appreciate it if that mad god didn't suddenly abduct me. Since I am on that topic, where is that lunatic?"

The women looked at him briefly, surprised by the fact Sheogorath threw him through a portal without a proper explanation. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Why couldn't the mad god try to do it carefully? Oh wait, expect normalcy from a mad god was nearly impossible as they are predictable.

"I see, than on his behalf, I am sorry that the man had put you through such a thing," The woman said with an apologetic tone, "and as to where he is, Sheogorath is most likely searching for the two other individuals for the journey, and he may not be back for about half an hour. During that time, you can relax until he brings them in as well. Once done so, he will debrief you of your mission and give you the necessary time to prepare for the mission."

Gen sighed. He's really starting to get a headache from this, but if he really is dealing with an actual god, he'll wait and see just how important this mission is. As he had quelled his anger, he remembered that he forgot to have dinner and is in need to eat something.

"Your name is Mirajane right?" Gen asked.

"That is correct, Mr. Ryuuzaki," Mirajane said, "is there something you want?"

"Do you happen to have any food? I was taken from my before I could have a meal and I'm need of food" Gen said as scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Of course," Mirajane said as she turned around and walked down the hall, "follow me Mr. Ryuuzaki, I'll show you to the kitchen."

 **End**

 **So what do you guys think? Is it any good? Make sure to leave a review so I can improve the story as I progress.**

 **Next Chapter: Here comes the Salamander! Victim #2**


	2. Chapter 2

**What is up everyone? Chapter 2 is up and I know that some of you are asking, or wondering why Sheogorath is being viewed as a crazy but funny kind of guy, is because in my view of him is this: he's funny, unpredictable, sarcastic, a little bit cruel and is down to earth. So I set him up as what I label as a Chaotic-Neutral, which means he's neither good or evil being that brings chaos everywhere he goes. Instead his presence will cause either one in any area he's in. Now onwards! Lets see what madness will Sheogorath bring for the young Salamander of Fairy Tail?**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto, Fairy Tail, and Hyperdimension Neptunia belong to their respective owners, Masashi Kishimoto, Hiro Mashima, and Idea Factory.**

 **Chapter 2: Here comes the Salamander! Victim #2**

 **Sheogorath POV:**

Finally! After 30 mins of getting the clearing to travel to the world of Earthland, I can now begin my travel to search for the little bubblegum haired runt. Now all I have to do is talk to my good old friend, who is big, red lizard named Igneel. I know I shouldn't call him that but is hilarious to see his reaction! "How dare you call me a lizard, you half baked lunatic!" Ahhh, that was a good time indeed. If only I had that on recording, just so I could watch it once in awhile, while I eat a sweet roll, cheese with some delicious red wine.

As I reminisce about that time, I took the opportunity to look around myself and enjoy the scenery. It's peaceful, and I enjoy this as well. What? You actually thought that I don't like this kind of thing? I may be a mad god, but I enjoy the peace and quiet. But I only seek out this kind of thing when I feel like I need it, just like how I couldn't stand that damn obsessive redguard who asked the dragonborn to ruin my vacation. Me and my damn mouth, swearing upon my honor to uphold my promise to take in my clingy redguard back. But I at least got rid of him for some new servants, which is good. If you're wondering if I got rid of him permanently, then no, I did not. I just kicked him out and threw him into another world. Yes, that is correct, I literally kicked him out of my domain, and he fell out of it, and is now in a nice cozy room called an asylum. Ha!

As I laughed out loud at the memory, I didn't notice that my laughter shook the child I was searching for out the tree.

"Ow!" The child shouted in pain, "Who the hell woke me up from my nap!?"

…. Who would've thought the child I was searching for, was sleeping in a tree? Well, it's time for introduction! Gotta make it look awesome, and flashy!

"Hello there young man!" I exclaimed with a smile and my chest puffed out a bit.

"Who are you old man?" The young man said looking at him cautiously.

"I go by the name of Sheogorath! The Mad God of Tamriel," he said vibrantly, "and you have been chosen to become one of my many champions!"

The child looked at me with wide eyes and mouth agape. Ha! Behold my brilliance!

"You're a god!?" The child exclaimed. Shocked at the fact he's looking at one, "if you're a god, then do you know where Igneel is? Please tell me where he is, I've been searching for him for a week!"

….. Eh? Igneel ditched his son? For what reason? And if he did leave, why do I sense that he's around the child? Its faint, but I can feel his power lingering around this kid.

"Hmmm….." I said as I try to figure out this predicament.

The child was waiting for me to answer him, but right now I was trying to trace Igneels power, but from what I can tell, Igneel somehow find a way to seal himself in the young man. I know for sure that Igneel had no such knowledge, but it has been nearly 450 years ago, so it's possible that he has figured out a way to seal himself inside the young man. Oh well, meeting up with Igneel will have to be put on hold for now, but focus on bringing him into my domain and get him some food.

But what am I going to tell him about Igneel's disappearance?

"Well…," I said with a pause, "I should perhaps tell you that your father and I knew each other. Before you say anything, yes I know where he is, and no I can't tell you, because he's on a very important mission. Do I know what his mission is? No, I don't."

"Awww, why not mister?" The young man whined.

"It's quite obvious," I said, "if I told you where he is, you're going to try to find him and try help him out. I'll be very honest with you kid, you're not strong enough to help him out."

"But I am plenty strong!" The boy exclaimed, "I was able to take down a pig twice as big as me!"

"But can you beat something, or someone as strong as your dad?" I questioned.

"No one is as strong as Igneel!" The boy shouted, "Igneel is the strongest dragon in all of Earthland!"

"You might be right," I said, "but do you have the strength to help him beat anyone who could possibly give Igneel a tough time?"

"Well…. no," The boy trailed off, "but I'll get there! I know it!"

"Heh, good answer," I said, "tell me, do you want to become strong?"

"Of course!" He exclaimed.

"Good answer!" I said with a smile, "now let's go! I shall give you the opportunity to become one of the best in Earthland!'

With a swipe of my hand, I opened up a portal. As I did so, I beckoned for him to follow me through it.

"Oh quick question, what is your name? I completely forgot to ask you that." I said smiling sheepishly.

"My name is Natsu!" The boy named Natsu said with a smile, "don't you forget it!"

And with that, the both of us went through the portal. Leaving Earthland for the journey ahead of us.

 **Natsu POV:**

This is so awesome! I thought to myself. The mansion that I stood in front of is around as tall is Igneel when he was standing on his back feet. The mansion had a color that is darker than Igneels scales, there are vines with flowers clinging onto the walls, the garden in front of it had different colors of fruit and vegetable, a small pond for fish, and a field for the chicken, pig and cows too. It is so cool!

I didn't realize that I was getting really excited, until 'Crazy Sheo' laughed. But I can't help myself at seeing how awesome this place is! It looks so comfortable, if only Igneel could be here with me to see this place. Wait, 'Crazy Sheo' said he knows Igneel, so Igneel knew this place! Why didn't he take me to this place?

"Come on now Natsu!" Sheogorath said with a bit of laughter, "you can look around the place, after I show you your new bedroom. Plus, I'm going to have you meet one of your new party member and my secretary, okay?"

"You got Crazy Sheo!" I said excitedly.

I can't wait to meet the guys! This is going to be awesome!

 **Gen Ryuuzaki POV:**

"... Is it just me, or do you also sense someone?" I said out loud as I pan fry my steak.

"How odd," Mirajane said with surprise, "you can sense the mad god? That is impressive."

"Wait, that lunatic is actually here?" I said with surprise. I honestly did not expect my superstition to be any accurate, after all, chances of my senses being right were sometimes a 1 out of 4.

"Indeed he is," the woman replied, "and from what I can tell, he has also brought in another member for your journey ahead."

I couldn't myself but sigh at being told that there was another person, other than myself, here. I can't but feel upset at the fact that I was thrown into his domain, and he decides to bring this person along without doing the samething.

As I prepare to set my meal down onto the table, the kitchen door swung wide open showing a little kid, who had brown eyes, bubble gum pink hair, and a scarf that has scale like patterns on it.

'Holy shit bucket,' I thought to myself. There is no way that this kid is who I think he is. Perhaps if I ask him for his name, my suspicion would be proven wrong.

"Oh, hello there, what's your name?" I said with a smile on my face. 'Please don't be Natsu Dragneel, please.'

"Hi there! My name is Natsu! What's your name mister?" Natsu said with a smile.

….. You gotta be kidding me. This kid is actually Natsu, and a 10 year old at that! Ugh, I just hope that the gods and goddesses that they approve this.

"Well," I said with little pep in my voice, "are you hungry by any chance? We were about to have Beef Steak, Mashed Potatoes and steamed greens. I can make you some."

"Oh yeah, definitely!" Natsu said with eagerness, "give me a big juicy steak! And what is mashed potatoes? I'll have a little bit of vegetables to, cause Igneel said that I should eat it to grow be big and strong!"

"Alright," I said, "and as to what is a Mashed Potato, it's vegetable that becomes creamy if steam, boil and bake. You can have the one on the table, I'll start working on my share. Just tell me if you want seconds, okay?"

"Okay!" He said happily.

"Hahahahaha! Excellent! You two are getting along so well, that it's making me all happy!" Sheogorath exclaimed with joy, "But of course, I am on a tight schedule, thus I can't stay until I get the final member for this epic crusade! Okay, tata!"

With his farewell, Sheogorath opened up a portal on the reflective surface of his stainless steel refrigerator and jumped right into it. No more than a second later, did the portal close up, leaving nothing behind but a man, a woman and a child bearing witness to it.

In all honesty, most people would probably have a panic attack when they're abducted by a mad god, meeting his secretary/advisor, who is probably a demi-god or divine spirit, and meeting a fictional character who is raised by no ordinary fire dragon, but thee Fire Dragon King, Igneel.

Overall, this could have caused anyone go crazy, and I'm surprised that I haven't gone insane, or maybe I'm not normal. Well, I never did like being normal, since I consider such things boring. Maybe it will turn out to be the thing I just need; an adventure that will bring in a good amount of fun, and laughter.

 **End**

 **Hey everyone! How did you like this chapter? Make sure you leave a comment and a review, so I can improve it in the foreseeable future.**

 **Next Chapter: The love and joy of pranks with the fishcake! Victim #3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter for this crazy story. Before you can continue on reading the story down below, allow me to inform you of when I will release the new chapters. I will begin releasing new chapters maybe once a week depending on what situation I will face in the future. I should also mention that I may, or may not release a special chapter for certain holidays(like Christmas, Thanksgiving, and new years). These chapters will be most likely going to be only one chapter long, and if a very good idea comes to mind for a good holiday story, I will do my very best in informing you of that. Also, please give me some comments and reviews, I need to know just how good of a story this is! But other than that, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto, Fairy Tail, and Hyperdimension Neptunia belong to their respective owners, Masashi Kishimoto, Hiro Mashima, and Idea Factory.**

 **Chapter 3: The love and joy of pranks with the fishcake! Victim #3**

 **Narrator POV:**

'This is going to be perfect!' The mad god exclaimed happily in thought, 'not only will those three be the first possess magic and chakra! Ha ha ha ha ha! I can already imagine the amount of chaos and destruction they will bring, as people run away like a bunch of frightened chickens is going to be hilarious!'

The mad god laughed out loud happily as he had finally found a pair of dead nameless shinobi, with a set of fresh chakra networks for him to give to Gen and Natsu. From what Sheogorath remembered, it was never a good idea to leave a body of any shinobi, out in the open, is due to the fact that each and every shinobi, possessed some sort of power or ability that other nation seek to obtain. The fact that these bodies are still fresh, meant that someone either did a poor job of getting rid of the body, they didn't have the time to do it, or perhaps they were being chased.

Either way Sheogorath didn't need to waste his time searching and hunting for any shinobi who possessed good quality chakra networks. These bodies have excatly what he needed. His next step is to extract and tranfer it to the new hosts, who so happen to be at his mansion right now.

Now that he thought about it, Gen is just your not so normal human. So what is the best way to help improve that quality? It's by sticking him with a lacrima crystal and chakra network, to see how powerful he will become. Not only that, he needed to see what exactly happens when you mix the two together.

Crazy he may be, but he's not stupid. He'll make sure that no one dies in the process, but he can't guarantee that it will be painless. Which is why he chose Gen. Despite being powerless, he had a higher chance of surviving thanks to him being born with adaptability. Although he's born with it, his adaptability only works when he's exposed to it in small dosage; simply put, it takes time to build immunity against certain things. Most impotantly, his body can only handle half a dozen problems at a time, and trades off certain traits to accommodate new traits.

His thoughts came to an end as he noticed he was about enter Konoha. As he snuck in undetected, he noticed that there were people shouting, curious as to what the commotion is about. The moment he arrived to the scene caused him to nearly keel over and bust his gut from laughter.

Who would've thought that shinobi, individuals who're trained for the purpose of becoming masters of stealth and subtlety, would go and wear hot pink spandex suits and bright yellow feathers?

"Pfft! Ha ha ha ha!" Sheogorath laughed uncontrollably from the absurdity. He wasn't the only person who found it funny, many of the villagers found the display funny, despite there being few who shared a similar sense of humor.

"Urgh! Where did he go!? When I get my hands on him, he'll be tied upside down on a side pole!" The first man yelled in frustration.

"Forget the idea, it's better if get him to paint every single fence in the village as punishment by convincing the Hokage to deliver the punishment," the second man suggested evenly with a scowl on his face.

Sheogorath couldn't help but chuckle at how dimwitted the two are. The young man that they were searching for, was literally in front of them. The only reason that they didn't see him, is because he's in the form of a spearow, hiding among the others.

And that young man is the one he was searching for, but he needed to find a place to talk to him, without rousing suspicion.

But he suddenly got an idea, and it might just work.

"Excuse me!" Sheogorath called out to the two shinobi.

"Hmm?" The second man looked at Sheogorath with a raised eyebrow, "what is it do you need?"

"I'm new to the area, and I was wondering if you know a place where I can eat," Sheogorath said with his charm speaking spell, "and I also noticed that the two of you were chasing a boy, do you perhaps need to know where he went?"

"The closest place you can get a quick meal is down the road, then turn left and you should see few," the first shinobi said after cooling down.

"Thanks for the info! As to where the boy went, he traveled down that way," Sheogorath said pointing towards the opposite direction that they pointed him towards.

"Thanks for the info, alright let's go!" The second shinobi said.

With that, the two shinobi were gone in seconds. Checking to see if they actually left, he confirmed that they were no longer there.

"Alright kid you can come out now, they're gone," Sheogorath said, "and how about we have a little talk about over a meal, my treat!"

An instant did the boy dispel his transformation, smiling at him. Clearly grateful for the fact he was able to escape without any problem.

"Heh heh heh! Thanks old man! If it weren't for you, I could've lost control over my transformation!" The young man said happily.

"You're absolutely welcome! Now tell me, what do you want to eat? Meat stew? Some fish and chips? Or perhaps some good old grill?" Sheogorath said.

"Hmmm….. Nah, I'm in the mood for some ramen. Oh! And I know the best place to get the best ramen! Follow me!" The young man exclaimed.

"Alright then, ramen it is!" Sheogorath said, " oh quick question, what's your name? I completely forgot as you that. The names Sheogorath, but call me Sheo if you want."

"Oh yeah, the name's Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm gonna become Hokage! Believe it, -ttebayo!"

 **End**

 **Alright another chapter cleared! Oh, and I should also mention that, despite the fact I said that would release one or two chapters a week, I'm more inclined to releasing one every week, depending on suggestions. So make sure to comment and send me a review of what to do in the future chapter. Until then, see you next week!**

 **Chapter 4: They come together! The start of a crazy adventure!**

 _'Wait, we're going to the Hyperdimension!?'_

 _'What in the hell is a Hyperdimension -ttebayo?'_

 _'What he said,'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! How are you folks doing? Cause I am doing pretty well myself, and I am taking my time to review my writing to see if I am leaving any sort of mistake while writing this story. I would also appreciate it if you can leave a comment, or review of what I could put into the story. I know that I've said it in the story once, but it would be pretty fun to see what kind of ideas you can provide for me as I continue the story. Now let's get this story moving!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto, Fairy Tail, and Hyperdimension Neptunia belong to their respective owners, Masashi Kishimoto, Hiro Mashima, and Idea Factory.**

 **Chapter 4: They come together! The start of a crazy adventure!**

 **Narrator POV:**

"Okay, let me get this clear," Naruto said very slowly, "you're a god, who comes from another world called Tamriel."

"Yup!" Sheogorath said happily.

"A god who in particular, is known as the god of madness," Naruto said while looking at him with a critical look, "got promoted by the more powerful gods known as 'The divine council' to help maintain stability, where gods and goddesses cannot directly intervene due to laws."

"That's right!" Sheogorath said with an even bigger smile.

"And I, Naruto Uzumaki, am chosen among the ten thousand people, to protect other worlds from super villains." Naruto said very slowly with a violently twitching eye.

"You're correct! So, what's your answer?" Sheogorath asked excitedly.

"My answer? Isn't obvious? THE ANSWER IS HELL NO -TTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted as he flipped the table that stood between them to the left.

"What!? Why not!? Don't you want to grow strong? You're being given the chance to grow up as total badass of a hero, and you don't want it?" Sheogorath exclaimed in fake shock.

"Of course!" Naruto said, "I want to be Hokage and a badass, but do you expect me believe you're a god!? How would I know you're not crazy?"

"You're right!" Sheogorath said out loud, "if that is the case, then here's my proof!"

With a snap of his fingers, did a portal appear on Naruto's mirror. Although the mirror was only a meter in size, Sheogorath knew that Naruto is big enough to fit through it. Without any second thought, Sheogorath grabbed the young man by both the collar of his shirt and pants, and threw him through it.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Naruto screamed out in terror.

"I'll see you on the other side! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Sheogorath said as he laughed out loud.

 **Ryuuzaki POV:**

'Why do I feel like that mad man did something absolutely stupid yet again.'

As I continued to make food for Natsu, who is eating everything with gusto.

"Mmmm! The meat is so tasty! What did you do make it taste so good?" Natsu said happily.

"All I did was add salt, pepper and herb butter to the steak Natsu," I said with a sweat drop.

Before our interaction could proceed any further, Sheogorath suddenly came through the backyard door with a smile on his face.

"I'm back you two!" He said happily as sat down on a chair, "so, how is your time in my mansion doing for you two? Is it good? Or is it perhaps amazing?"

"This place is amazing Uncle Sheo!" Natsu exclaimed, "the food is awesome, the living room is so big; the bedroom is so big! Do I get to sleep in one? It looks so comfy to sleep in, please?"

"Of course you can! But finish your food and do a little bit of exercise while you're at it, don't want you getting all fat and lazy." Sheogorath said before laughing a bit, "oh by the way, did you meet Naruto yet, he should be here by now."

…. Wait, what did he just say? Did he really say Naruto? As in Naruto Uzumaki? What the in the blazing depths of hell is this guy thinking!?

…. Oh wait, multiverse theory, I forgot about that.

"Uh….. I believe your advisor is at the drop off room," I said with strained chuckle.

"Oh, if that is the case, then everything is getting along swimmingly." Sheogorath said satisfaction.

In a blink of an eye, Sheogorath's face was instantly covered in whipped cream from what Natsu and myself guessed is banana cream pie. Time had seem to have stood still as I looked at the scene with a big grin; Natsu was not doing any better, he had almost choked on his mashed potatoes from what had happened. I turned my head to see who was it that threw it, and I saw it was done by Naruto, who is currently laughing at his stunt; Mirajane on the other hand, looked rather pleased at the display of her boss getting creamed by a kid.

"... Pfffft! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Natsu laughed heartily at what had happened to 'Mad Sheo'. I have to admit, it was absolutely hilarious! Never had thought that the mad god would literally get his just desserts.

Sheogorath, slowly and carefully removed the cream and bits of pie crust from his face. He looked at Naruto a shit eating grin, clearly impressed at how he was caught off guard. I have admit that even I didn't hear Naruto, or Mirajane enter the room. More importantly, where on earth did Naruto get a pie? Was it Mirajane who gave Naruto a whole pie? If so, where did she get the pie?

… I can only guess that there is another kitchen here in this large mansion, but other than that, I'm going to have to talk too Naruto in planning pranks to help get back at Sheogorath.

"Now then," Sheogorath said as looked at Naruto after clearing up his face of pie, "how about we finish up your meal and have a group talk amongst each other and get to know one another ok? Oh, just letting you know, I will be in going to meet up with my superiors and talk to them. Later!"

With that, Sheogorath disappeared, going who knows where. The three of us looked at one another, trying to figure out what to do first. I decided to make the first move, and try to make sure no one amongst us try to make an enemy out of each other. With those two, I just hope that they get along smoothly, and maybe become awesome friends.

"Alright, allow me to introduce myself: The name's Gen Ryuuzaki, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said with a smile. Hoping that it'll ease Naruto, knowing that he had a less than stellar life in Konoha.

"The name's Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu said excitedly, "oh yeah! You hungry? We have steaks, mashed potatoes and steamed greens!"

"Blegh! Forget the greens! They're gross!" Naruto said with his tongue sticking out.

"But you have to have some greens, if you don't, you won't grow big and strong. By the way, you forgot to give us a name." I pointed out loud.

"Oh! The name's Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage of Konoha, -ttebayo!" Naruto said with his chest puffed out.

"That sounds so cool!" Natsu said excitedly.

"Yeah cause' it is -ttebayo!" Naruto said with pride.

 _'… Well, it looks like these two will definitely,' I mused thoughtfully, ' and here I was worried that they won't get along.'_ I continued to watch the two talk and laugh with one another.

After getting all the food made for all of us, we decided to converse with one another during the meal. I got to know them bit by bit, and they got to know me as well. We had some things we had in common, like our love for pranks; although the two pretty much practiced it fervently. We had a bit of a good laugh at some of Naruto's adventure of applying itching powder and stink bombs into the the HQ for the chunins and jounins in Konoha.

I think me meeting these two, might actually be what I needed in my life. But if I'm going to be on an adventure with these two, how am I going to be able to help them? Let Sheogorath shove unknown items into my system?

 **Narrator POV:**

 **(Unknown Location)**

In all of his time as a living individual, Igneel has seen my many things, and meeting a mad god from another dimension was one of the many things he has experienced. Does he regret meeting Sheogorath? Not really. Why? It's because Sheogorath is a powerful individual who had a good sense of humor and is a headache, since he causes chaos without intentionally trying to do so.

So when he saw the lunatic after 400 years, it brought both nostalgia and an oncoming headache for Igneel. What surprised him the most, was the fact Sheogorath had come to pick up Natsu. For what reason exactly? Well he's about to get his answer.

"Alright Sheogorath," Igneel said, "what is it that you want with Natsu? And who're the other two individuals? You had cut my observation the moment that Naruto made himself known."

"Ok, ok, hold up my scaly friend! Give me a moment here! I need to get the others here, they should be arriving any time now." Sheogorath said, as he tried to pull the other three into the pocket dimension.

In just seconds of saying that, three figures appeared. One as large as Igneel, and two as humans began to form. As the light died down, the nine tails found himself looking at a large fire dragon and three human figures below them. One he did not recognize, the other two however, Minato and Kushina got him wanting to kill them immediately, but he knew he can't do it with other two around.

The fire dragon, despite possessing a power he didn't recognize, knew he had good enough strength to give him a tough fight, but he refuses to acknowledge it being possibly superior to his strength. After all, half of his power has gone into the stomach of the Shinigami. As for the unknown figure… He definitely has power; power that could almost rival The Sage of Six Paths himself.

He'll hold himself back, for the sake of not trying his hand. If anything, Kurama knew that this human looking man brought them here. Reason? He'll figure it out soon enough.

"Ahhh! Welcome everyone! I hope that your trip here didn't cause any headaches I hope," Sheogorath said, "you're probably wondering what is going on exactly. Well here's your answer: I've brought you all here to inform you that the three individuals, Natsu, Naruto, and Gen have been chosen by yours truly to become defenders of the multiverse that I've been tasked with saving, in this case, the dimension that three will be saving is know as Gamindustri, both parallels of course, from the forces of evil that seek to destroy and recreate in their image."

The information Sheogorath gave to the four of them brought absolute silence. Multiverse? Saving dimensions? Villains who seek to destroy and recreate it in their image? And it's going to be done by two kids and a pre-adult?

"Are you out of your damn mind!?" Kushina screamed with shock and rage, "you're gonna send my baby, to another dimension, to stop bad guys who have the power to destroy worlds!? And you think I'm gonna let you do what you want!? You must be desperate for a beating -ttebane!"

"I agree with my wife," Minato said with a hard edge in his tone, "I do not know how difficult it is to bring balance to these dimensions, but you should consider the fact that you are doing is essentially suicidal. You are putting the children with a heavy responsibility that is practically to heavy to carry."

"I agree with the two Sheogorath," Igneel said with a growl, "humans are very fickle creatures. Some are strong, while others are weak in either mind or body. The task you are giving them will break them, and I won't let my son, Natsu go through this. I may have faith in him, but I won't let you put him in danger."

"Hmph," Kurama huffed out, "although I don't like Minato or Kushina, I agree with them. How would I know what you say is true? You could be saying this to lower our guard and take advantage of it to do more sinister things."

"You're right, you don't know whether or not what I say could be true," Sheogorath said, "which is why I'm giving you the opportunity to see things in the children's first person view. You'll see me and them have discussions, and see their daily lives. With that, you can determine if what I say is true."

The four of them mulled it over. While it was true that Kushina never got to see her son, Naruto, grow up. Kurama, Igneel and Minato however, always had a first person view of their hosts life. It would give them ample opportunity to see what exactly is true, and what was false.

"... Fine, we will accept your offer. But you'll have to provide them with the training need for this mission, got it?" Kushina said reluctantly. Still not completely happy knowing her son was going to face great danger.

"Excellent! Now, question: do you two have any techniques you're willing to impart to your son, Naruto? He'll definitely need it if you want him really survive." Sheogorath said.

After choosing the techniques that they wanted to impart too Naruto, they gave Sheogorath the scroll hoping that he keeps his promise.

"Alright! Now if you excuse me, I'll get they're training started immediately!" Sheogorath said, "oh! Before I go, how about you four try to get to know one another? It'll help in the long run, after all, you might need to work together in the near future."

With that Sheogorath was gone, leaving the four alone.

"... Well, we should probably get it over with then. The name's Igneel, King of the Fire Dragons." Igneel said.

With that, did they begin their discussion. Although Kurama wasn't being very sociable, he answered some of their questions. The one thing Igneel, Minato, and Kushina could think of right now, is that whatever Natsu, Naruto and Gen were going to face is one where it'll test both their strength and perseverance. He hopes that they'll come out of it being fine.

 **Meanwhile….**

"Wait, we're going to Gamindustri, specifically Hyperdimension and Ultradimension!?" Gen exclaimed in shock.

"What in the hell is a Hyperdimension and Ultradimension, what is it -ttebayo?" Naruto said with confusion.

"Uh… What he said," Natsu said, utterly confused.

"Alright you two," Sheogorath said with a slightly amused and serious demeanor, "there are many worlds that exist beyond our own. Each and everyone of these worlds are special and unique in their own way. For an example: each and every story you may have read or heard in your life, is most likely to be as real as your own world."

"Natsu here," Sheogorath said as he gestured towards him, "is from another world. One where magic exists, and the magic he uses is called Fire Dragon Slayer magic."

"Naruto on the other hand," Sheogorath said, "possesses chakra, a power that converts both physical and spiritual energy, into a type of power that can become inherited due to it being genetic. They're born with an affinity for certain element or elements, and ability known as kekkei genkai. Only the most powerful kekkei genkai are known to persevere through years, and the are powerful."

"The reason as to why I am talking about it, is because I have chosen you three is become Heroes. Heroes who will save worlds and these forces of evil who seek to destroy worlds and forge it into their ideals, some however seek to destroy it out of hatred. Now imagine the innocent lives that will die because of them. I chose you three because you not only interest me, but you also possess the power to make a difference. So what do you say? Will you become the heroes the world needs?" Sheogorath said with a serious tone.

The information that they were given pretty much made them both shocked and nervous. They were chosen amongst the many to become protectors of worlds, saving the many from the cruel and ambitious people who were blind to their actions. If they were aware of their actions and did it nonetheless, showed how heartless they are.

"... Old man, if what you said is true, then sign me up," Naruto said with a glint of determination, "cause I'm gonna go out there and save them! No one, and I mean no one is gonna be destroy anything when I am around! Cause' Naruto Uzumaki is gonna save em, and kick ass -ttebayo!"

"Yeah!" Natsu said agreeing with Naruto, "if Naruto is gonna do it, then I'm gonna do it too! You chose me cause I'm strong right? Then I'll do it! Those bad guys are gonna get their ass kicked like Naruto said!"

"... *sigh* I might as well do it to," Gen said, "who knows, those lunatics might end up targeting my home world, and there's no way I'll let them do it. But the question is: How am I going to do it? I don't have chakra, or magic."

"Oh that won't be a problem," Sheogorath said as he pulled out four vials, "what I have in my hands, are two vials of magic, the other two is chakra. Once you consume them, you'll automatically obtain both chakra and magic. However, there's a risk of physical harm, but know that I'll try my best to make sure you don't die during the procedure."

"... I'll go first," Gen said reluctantly, "if I'm gonna need power to save people, then I might as well get it over with."

"Excellent!" Sheogorath said happily, "then prepare yourself, you're probably gonna be in pain for who knows how long. But good luck!"

With that, Gen consumed the two vials. In just seconds did the two substance go down his system, and did they begin to wreak havoc. He coughed and gagged at how much it hurts his lungs. With his heart is beating erratically, he fell onto the ground, he felt as though his muscle and skin were being torn, and put on fire. Screamed and growled for what felt like minutes to help make the pain more tolerable, but slowly did he begin to lose consciousness.

"Alright, who's next?" Sheogorath said as if he was not really concerned.

The two, Naruto and Natsu, knew that what Gen said was true. If they were going to go and save people, they were going to need power. But what Gen had gone through just now looked painful, and they didn't really like pain, but they knew it was a necessary. After all, there is always going to be pain in order to gain something.

With that, the two went on with it and experienced the same fate as Gen. Knocked out due to the pain being intolerable, and they quickly fell down squirming and screaming until there slipped into unconsciousness.

"Well, it looks like I'm gonna have to wait for them to wake up," Sheogorath said, "Mirajane! I need you to help me carry the three of them into their sleeping quarters. I'm gonna need your help monitoring them, don't what them getting hurt to badly."

"Of course sir, I'll get to it right away," Mirajane said, as she picked up the two young boys.

With that settled, Sheogorath then proceeded to do what he needed to do, prepare them for their first mission. Help save Gamindustri from the forces of evil.

 **End**

 **Alright! Another chapter has been cleared yet again. Thanks for reading the story as always, and as usual leave a comment and a review to help progress the story. As I had said this once last chapter, I'm going to be releasing one chapter once a week, and I'll keep you informed of any delays. See you next week**!

 **Chapter 5: Entering into the world of Gamindus-! Wait a minute, why are we falling!?**

 _'Damn it Sheogorath! You freakin' asshole!'_

 _'You are so going to get ass kicked, believe it!'_

 _'Aaaaahhhhhhh! Why are we falling….!?'_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, it's me LuxObscuras.

Just letting you know that the reason as to why I haven't been releasing any new chapters, is because I've been very busy as of late. I won't go into to much detail, but with how my job is, I don't think I'll be able to post a new chapter every two weeks as I hope to. At most, I'll probably only be able to post a new chapter every month. I know that some you do enjoy my story, but don't worry! I am not going to put this on hiatus. If I do, I'll make sure to inform you of it.

As always, thanks for reading my story and make sure to leave a comment and a suggestion as to what I can do to make the story more interesting. I hope you enjoy your winter solstice, and a happy new year!


End file.
